


undeniably romantic

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: Inoo can't help but think, no matter how much he himself would object, that Hikaru really is romantic.





	undeniably romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I always seem to write the same Hikaru and Inoo fic every time. >__> Set sometime after the filming for the April 15th episode of Meringue no Kimochi; written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!
> 
> (Originally posted on LJ in May 2016)

"We can be cute together!" Inoo insists delightedly at Hikaru's look of shock and horror as he shows him photos he'd taken from his most recent Meringue no Kimochi filming, where he'd been dressed up by one of the guests, a teenager who'd gotten famous for fashion on Instagram. The outfit had been utterly ridiculous, bright pink and featuring thick-framed glasses and a hat that looked absolutely silly on him, but Inoo was a fan of ridiculous things, and so when Hikaru had asked how the filming had gone, Inoo had been eager to show off what he'd worn… and to use it to tease Hikaru. "What do you mean you don't want to wear couple clothes like this?" 

He watches amusedly as Hikaru struggles to regain his composure, clearly horrified at the thought of going outside wearing something like what Inoo is wearing in the picture, coughing awkwardly into his hand before saying, "Well-- it suits you! But…" 

"But…?" Inoo asks with a sly grin, leaning a little closer and peering at Hikaru through his lashes. 

"But-- I just don't think it would be flattering to me…!" Hikaru replies, seemingly aware that Inoo is toying with him. "And stop looking at me like that! You've been spending too much time around cats!" 

Inoo can't help but laugh at that; Hikaru's aversion to cats makes his recent work surrounding them and love for them even more hilarious and fortuitous to Inoo, and so he strikes a catlike pose, leaning closer to Hikaru and pretending to paw at his shoulder with a cutesy, "nya nya!" Despite the fact that Inoo isn't wearing his costume for Shimura Doubutsuen and in no way looks like a cat, Hikaru leaps back with a yelp, glaring at Inoo after he gets over his shock. 

"What was that for??" he demands, his face flushed and demeanor flustered, and Inoo thinks it will never get old that Hikaru is so terrified of cats that even the slightest suggestion of them sends him flying for the hills. 

"People say I'm cutest when I'm pretending to be a cat~" he responds in a singsong voice after a moment, following Hikaru across the room to paw at him a little more and watch Hikaru make faces of disgust and alarm for a moment before finally giving him a break. Hikaru, for his part, continues to eye Inoo nervously, as if maybe he'll magically transform into a cat next, or something, but to be fair, if he could, Inoo probably would just to see his reaction, and he likes to keep Hikaru on his toes. 

"Who the fuck would say that?!" Hikaru squawks, looking as if he is personally offended by this bit of trivia. "Clearly they don't appreciate you properly!!" 

While it's not an unexpected response considering that Hikaru is Inoo's boyfriend, and of course he appreciates a variety of facets of Inoo's personality and facts about him as a whole, somehow, in the midst of Inoo's teasing about cats, it's not the reaction he was expecting. Instead of _cats aren't cute!_ or _why would anyone want you to dress like a cat?!_ or really anything focusing on the cat aspect of Inoo's statement, for Hikaru to instead focus on how fans and fellow famous people ought to appreciate more about Inoo as a person is, to Inoo, undeniably romantic, and he can't help but smile, sitting down on the sofa in the NHK Radirer green room where they're waiting for their time on air. 

Looking up at Hikaru warmly, he puts his chin in his palms, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Well then, what would you say people ought to appreciate about me, Yaotome-san~?" he asks, lowering his voice a little and speaking in the smooth tone he knows will draw Hikaru into this familiar game. 

And sure enough, Hikaru's expression changes from one of indignance to a familiar confident smirk, and he takes a step closer, looking down at Inoo from a moment before reaching out to run a hand over the side of his face, long fingers threading through Inoo's long hair, messy and unstyled on day where his only work has been radio, before brushing over his cheek and lingering at his lips. Inoo tilts his had into Hikaru's touch appreciatively before parting his lips and flicking his tongue out to playfully lick at Hikaru's fingertips briefly, meeting Hikaru's eyes all the while. It's amusing to him how Hikaru can so seamlessly shift from flailing over Inoo's teasing to responding to his flirting, but Inoo supposes, it's just another sign of how well they know one another, how perfectly they fit together, as stupidly mushy as that might sound. 

But for now, he doesn't focus on the poetic aspects of their relationship, instead batting his eyelashes at Hikaru as Hikaru smirks down at him, caressing Inoo's lips for a moment before withdrawing his hand. "Oh, there's too many praiseworthy things about you to name," he replies at length, his gaze hot as he meets Inoo's eyes unabashedly. "I suppose it takes a connoisseur like me, really, to understand them all." 

Maybe it ought to be stupid and embarrassing, but even at times like this, Inoo knows that the sentiment behind Hikaru's words is honest, and it makes his heart swell inside of his chest even as he can feel his cheeks flush pink in anticipation of where this conversation is going. Hikaru likes to think of himself as a hipster, and it makes Inoo laugh to hear Hikaru brag when he thinks Inoo is out of earshot that he always appreciated Inoo even before he became popular and hosted variety shows and starred in movies, but even still, he says romantic things without even thinking about it, and as simple and silly as it is, it makes Inoo happy. 

"Well, we only have a half hour before we're on air, so you better get on appreciating them, expert," he replies teasingly, and Hikaru glances at his watch before shrugging and pushing Inoo down on the couch in one surprisingly fluid movement. Inoo hums in appreciation at the familiar feeling of Hikaru's body against his own, the familiar sensation of Hikaru's mouth against his neck, the pleasant mix of the scrape of his teeth and the wet warmth of his tongue and the prickling of his mustache that Inoo has come to love in the years he's spent with Hikaru. He brings one hand up to loosely tangle in Hikaru's hair, but his mind is still lingering on Hikaru's words from earlier, and so, after a moment, he asks absently, "So when do you think I'm cutest, then~?" 

Hikaru pauses in what he's doing to look up at Inoo for a moment, his expression thoughtful at first but quickly turning playful. "Well I mean, I happen to love the way you look stark naked~" he replies mischievously with a quick grope of Inoo's ass for emphasis that makes Inoo squeal and and shove his shoulder gently, but before he can say anything teasing in response, Hikaru's expression softens some and he adds, "But no matter what you wear, you're pretty much always perfect to me." 

Any response Inoo was planning is quickly swallowed up by Hikaru pressing an unrelenting but tender kiss to Inoo's lips, but before he gives in totally to Hikaru's intoxicating pleasure, Inoo can't help but think, no matter how much he himself would object, that Hikaru really is romantic.


End file.
